


A little plan

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: August Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: August Writing Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Makoto is their kid, Multi, Other, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Makoto's mums are finally back home for a while and she can't wait to spend some time with all of them!





	A little plan

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at naming so I went with Makoto. Well, the way I imagine it, they'd get three kids and each of them would pick a name for one kid with the agreement of the other two. Maybe we'll get to see the other two in a future fic, maybe not?
> 
> Akko was also the one to suggest taking the surname Yanson-Manbavaran, since combining all three would be way too long and Chariot was shot down immediately.

Makoto woke up early, earlier than she usually used to. The clock in her room read 6 am. She had been so excited to go to bed last night. All her mums would spend the weekend together and Makoto wanted to spend every moment she could with them. With mum Akko having magic shows all around the world and mum Sucy searching for her rare mushrooms, it was usually just mum Lotte around.

Her first mission - go to mums’ bedroom and wake them up. It took Makoto a minute to get there, opening the door carefully and slowly walking across the carpeted floor. She wanted the wake-up to be a surprise.

Makoto crawled onto the bed and onto mum Akko, who was in the middle of the bed. Mum didn’t react much at first, so Makoto started pushing her shoulder and patting her face.

Out of nowhere, mum opened her eyes.

„W-Waaah?” she yelled out, looking everywhere around the room like she was surprised. Makoto started laughing. It was just a mum Akko thing to do.

Finally, mum took a better look at Makoto, which sprang a huge smile on her face.

„Oh, it’s you, kiddo. What’s up?”

„Morning, mum! I just wanted to spend some time with you all.”

„And that’s why you slithered onto Akko? To wake all three of us up?” mum Sucy asked suddenly, shifting herself so Makoto could see a warm smile and a soft look from her visible eye.

„N-Not exactly.” Makoto said, putting both hands to her cheeks.

„Hehehe, I don’t mind, little one.” mum Lotte said.

„I’m not little one, mum! I’m already _four_!”

„Technically still a midget.”

„Sucy!”

„What? She’s my cute little midget, right?”

Mum Akko’s face changed suddenly - she looked happy, but also like she had something in mind to do that Makoto wasn’t sure she was gonna like.

„Yes... a cute little midget that woke us up early because she was impatient.” Mum wiggled her fingers. „What should the punishment for that be?”

It was too late to run when Makoto realized what mum Akko wanted to do. She was seized and then tickled _everywhere_ , tickled and blown raspberries upon her belly until it hurt to laugh. Mum soon stopped with her tickling, laughing alongside Makoto all the way through it.

„So, mums, was that appropriate punishment for the misdemeanor?”

„Yes.” was the unanimous reply.

„Good.” mum Akko said, then got Makoto onto her feet. „Since we’re all awake, let’s go make some breakfast. And since _someone_ missed us so much, maybe that someone can also tell us what she wants to do today?”

Makoto brightened at hearing that. She had many ideas, but first of all was one particular wish.

„I wanna play Mario Kart with you first! And then we can maybe have a tea party and you can show some of your magic and we can play with my plushies and...”

„Okay, little one.” interrupted mum Lotte after taking Makoto in her arms and getting out of bed. „We promise we’ll do all that, and in that order!”

„Just so you know, Akko is terrible at Mario Kart and Lotte is a pushover. You just need to beat me, little one.” said mum Sucy, to which mum Akko just said „Hey!” like mum Sucy said something fake hurtful.

„Okay, mum! I’ll do my best to beat you!” Makoto said confidently. Mums Akko and Lotte just shook their heads, going on with the stuff they usually did in the morning. Makoto just watched for now, happy with how her little plan went.

It was already the best day ever.


End file.
